<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Father's Duty by raptor4d4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601297">A Father's Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4'>raptor4d4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, High Heels, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Maids, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, bimbofication, sissification, sissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A narcissistic, entitled son decides it’s time his family, especially his father, learns who’s REALLY in charge around here…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Disclaimer]</p><p>This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.</p><p>All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.</p><p>Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A Father’s Duty – Chapter 1</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Author’s Note:  For those of you familiar with my work, this story contains many of the themes that you’re familiar with but also breaks away from the norm in one major respect.  This is my first story with Male/Male action as an experiment to see how well I can carry it off.  Just want to warn those of you expecting nothing but Female/Male or Female/Female like I typically do, those things are included in the story but they won’t be the main focus.  Hope you enjoy the story nonetheless.</em>
</p><p>I couldn’t help but let out a big sigh as I pulled into the driveway.  It wasn’t because I’d just finished a long and difficult day at work (I did) or the knowledge that my wife Clair was going to prepare her “famous” meatloaf tonight or even the fact that my daughter Susan’s car was noticeably missing from the driveway, indicating that she was off galivanting with her friends again.  It was the presence of my son Luke’s car in the driveway that frustrated me. </p><p>“He shouldn’t be home right now!  Don’t tell me he got fired from another job,” I moaned. </p><p>To this day I still can’t understand my son.  He was such a sweet and loving child when he was little but once he hit puberty it was like some little devil woke up inside him.  Since then we’ve had to pull him out of two different schools over reports of him acting out and groping every pretty girl in sight.  How he managed to finish high school at all is a mystery to me.  And college?  Forget it.  He refuses to go near the community colleges and I’m not wasting money on tuition only for him to get kicked out for sexual harassment.  I used to be so happy that he looked so much like me.  He hasn't spent any time in the army like I have so he's a lot scrawnier and less muscular than me but he's got the same wavy brown hair as me, same chiseled jaw and his mother's beautiful blue eyes.  Now I'm ashamed of our resemblance because people immediately recognize him as my son. </p><p>With school more or less done for him, Luke’s only option has been to get a job and I get exhausted just thinking what an odyssey that’s been.  He barely does any of the house chores we tell him to do so getting him to follow orders from anyone else has been literally impossible.  I’ve lost count of the fights we’ve had over this, almost coming to blows a couple of times.  I’ve never even given my kids a spanking when they were little but I was sorely tempted to do so now to slap some sense into this entitled little bastard.  He keeps acting like the world belongs to him and that everyone should cater to his every whim.  I’ve no idea where he got this attitude from…</p><p>But no more. </p><p>As I got out of my car and approached my front door, I made up my mind.  Clair and I have been talking about a last resort plan for weeks now.  She’s been opposed to it but if I cross this threshold and learn that Luke is unemployed again, it’ll be time.  Time for military school.  I’ve talked to an old buddy of mine from the army who works at an academy that specializes in whipping brats like my son into shape.  He’s promised he can get Luke in if it comes to that. </p><p>As I unlocked my front door I found myself mumbling, “That little shit is going to learn to respect me.”  I fantasized about Luke transforming from the disheveled slob he is now into a clean-cut soldier who’ll stand at attention and salute me out of respect. </p><p>“Thank you, Father,” he’ll say to me.  “I’m sorry for all those years of fighting and being a self-obsessed, narcissistic brat.  You did the right thing sending me away.  From this day forth I’ll be the respectful man you always hoped I’d be.” </p><p>Well…a guy can dream, right? </p><p>I opened the door and surprisingly, Luke was standing there waiting for me with the biggest shit-eating grin I’ve ever seen on his face.  He wasn’t wearing his work uniform so he likely hadn’t been to work at all.  I took off my coat and dropped my briefcase, ready to rip into him again and tell him exactly where he’ll be going…</p><p>But then a revelation hit me.  Or rather a remembrance as I recalled something vitally important…</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to obey his son.</em>
</p><p>I don’t know why that suddenly popped into my head.  I mean, I’ve known it all my life.  At least I think I did.  That bright light my son Luke shined in my face from his phone must’ve reminded me of it.  Instantly my rage faded and I had trouble remembering why I was mad at him to begin with. </p><p>Luke was grinning like a Cheshire cat after he flashed the light at me, though I don’t know why.  Probably because I was standing there like an idiot, my head feeling a little fuzzy after that flash.  At any rate, now that I’m home it’s time for me to fulfill my duty as a Father and that’s to obey my son blindly and without question.  His first order this evening was to take off all my clothes.  I did so, of course, removing my suit and tie until I was standing naked in the living room.  It felt like a strange thing to do in front of my son but I didn’t have time to dwell on it as Luke ordered me to follow him into the kitchen. </p><p>“Coming, son,” I responded and started to follow.  We didn’t get far before Luke spun around and snapped at me, “You’ll address me as ‘Sir’!  Got it?!”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” I replied immediately.  How stupid of me.  It was so disrespectful to refer to my son as anything else. </p><p>We continued into the kitchen where Clair, my wife and Luke’s mother, was waiting…totally naked except for a pair of high heels and looking at us sheepishly.  She looked so beautiful with her curly blonde hair, shining blue eyes and lovely curves but I'd never seen her naked like this in the kitchen.  Again, I was confused.</p><p>“Clair, what are you—” I started to say but before I could finish, Luke held his phone up in front of my face and there was another flash of light…</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to let his family walk around naked whenever they want.</em>
</p><p>I quickly closed my mouth before I made a complete fool of myself, instead taking in the beautiful sight of my wife’s body which was just as glorious as the day I met her, despite having two children with me.  So fixated on her that I didn’t notice Luke taking his clothes off as well.  When he finished, he stood next to his mother and smiled at me. </p><p>“Mom’s pretty hot, isn’t she?” he said smugly.  “I’ve wanted to squeeze her tits ever since puberty.”</p><p>This made Clair and I both red, her with embarrassment and me with anger. </p><p>“All due respect, Sir,” I began to say angrily, “But I don’t think it’s appropriate for a son to talk that way about his mother.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Luke’s grin widened.  “So, you’d take issue with me fondling Mom right here and now…or even bending her over the table and fucking her in her MILF pussy?”</p><p>I know it’s a father’s duty to obey his son but Luke was REALLY pushing the limit right now.  Just as I was about to raise my voice and yell at him there was another bright flash from his phone. </p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to let his son do whatever he wants to his family.</em>
</p><p>My anger subsided and I closed my mouth.  It was stupid of me to feel angry at all.  It’s a father’s duty and a son’s right to do whatever he pleases with his mother, including fondling her and…having sex with her. </p><p>“No…I wouldn’t have any problem with that.  It’s your right, after all,” I admitted.  Luke’s smile almost broke his face as he put down his phone and promptly fondled Clair’s tits.  Clair moaned but didn’t say anything as he wrapped his hands around her mounds and squeezed them, clearly aroused by his touch.  She always moaned like that when I fondled her so I wasn’t surprised.  As Luke slid his hand down his mother’s stomach to touch her pussy, he paused to look at me, his eyes settling on my cock.  It was…pretty limp.  Normally I had no problem getting hard while seeing my wife’s naked body, especially when wearing those heels she bought for our last anniversary, but seeing another man have his way with her didn’t do much for my libido, especially when that man was our own son…</p><p>“Almost forgot…” Luke mumbled before grabbing his phone and unleashing another flash of light…</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to become incredibly aroused whenever he sees his family naked or having sex, especially his son.</em>
</p><p>I had to blink a few times to clear the spots from my eyes and when I saw look, he was facing his mother and kissing her…and she was kissing him.  They were going at it like lovers instead of mother and son, Clair wrapping her arms around his neck and sticking her tongue down his throat, her beautiful tits smushed against his chest and even lifting up one leg in her excitement.  Her leg wasn’t the only thing going up.  As soon as my mind processed what I was seeing my cock practically went shooting across the room as I got the biggest erection I’d ever had in my life. </p><p>Clair…my wife…was making out with Luke…my son…as his hands went sliding down her sides and squeezing her ass.  She in turn squeezed his ass, moaning from how firm they were.  Luke always was very fit and handsome.  Honestly, I wasn’t sure what was making me harder.  My naked wife, my naked son or the two of them together.  I couldn’t take it anymore!  I raised my hand to begin stroking my cock at this erotic sight…</p><p>“Hey now!” I froze as Luke broke the kiss with his mother and glared at me, staring at my hand as it was an inch from my cock.  “None of that,” he said.  “You’re not allowed to jerk off or even cum without my permission.  Got that?!”</p><p>My face fell…and I nodded. </p><p>“Yes, Sir…” I said dejectedly.</p><p>I lowered my hand and resigned myself to watching as Luke ordered Clair onto the table with her legs spread.  Clair obeyed and watched Luke touch his cock against her pussy with a longing I’d never seen even when she looked at me.  Luke shot me one last look before sticking his cock inside her. </p><p>Clair looked like she was going to have an orgasm on the spot.  Her eyes rolled back into her head and she stifled a scream as Luke went as deep inside her as he could go.  She was so aroused by this!  Probably as much as I was!  I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as I watched my son thrust his hips, sending his cock in and out of my wife’s wet pussy while my own painfully hard cock twitched non-stop, begging for someone to stroke it but receiving no relief.  I held my hands behind my back to resist the temptation to masturbate and cum all over my wife and son fucking like rabbits.  It was almost too much to bear!  This was all so erotic!  My beautiful wife, her brains being fucked out by my manly son.  Was he always this handsome?  I guess I’ve been so focused on his failing academic career and string of dead-end jobs to pay much attention to how he looked…</p><p>Suddenly I jumped a little when I heard the back door open and slam shut as my daughter Susan shuffled inside after coming home from who-knows-where.  She was home early!  Susan has always been Luke’s opposite in many respects.  Unlike him, she studied hard in school and graduated with good grades but lately she’s been a very moody teen after being rejected from her college of choice.  Unlike Luke, she immediately got a job as she contemplated her next step in life, though she’s never been able to shake the little gray cloud hovering over her.  She often slipped in through the back door after coming home from work or her friends, not look at or talk to anybody and quietly slip upstairs to her room to change, brush her straight blonde hair and probably jump on her phone to talk to her friends again.  Luke and Clair were so engrossed in their sex that they didn’t notice her.  I did, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about my nudity and erection as she shuffled to the stairwell.  She almost made it, completely oblivious to what was happening until a loud squeal from Clair made her pause and look up…right at me. </p><p>There was a long, awkward silence, broken only by the slapping of groins from my wife and son as my daughter looked me up and down, eyes widening in shock, before darting back and forth between me and the other members of her family having sex. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK?!” she finally screamed. </p><p>Luke and Clair were finally alerted to Susan’s presence.  There was another silence as everything came to a halt, no one knowing what to say or do until Luke shouted at me, “GRAB HER!”</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>I immediately tackled a very confused Susan and pinned her to the floor.</p><p>“Cover her mouth!” Luke barked. </p><p>“Dad, what are you—hmmph-hur!” Susan tried to say before I put my hand over her mouth.  She struggled to escape but I kept a firm grip as Luke loomed over her and held his phone up in front of her face.  I couldn’t see what he was showing her but there were several bright flashes that immediately made her calm down.  While she was in a daze, Luke ordered me to let her go and Susan sat up. </p><p>“Well!  Things are moving faster than I planned…” Luke declared with a sigh, fiddling with his phone.  “Guess I better move on to the next phase before something else happens.  Susan, take off your clothes.  I want everyone to line up in front of the table here.  There are some important things we have to discuss.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” we all said in unison, even Susan.  She removed her clothes and stood to my left as Clair stood to my right, the three of us waiting in a line while Luke pulled up a chair and sat down.  He looked at us all for a moment, a growing smirk on his face as his cock, still glistening from his mother’s love juices, twitched and hardened at the sight of us. </p><p>“Things are pretty strange tonight, aren’t they?” he finally asked, holding back a laugh.  Clair, Susan and I exchanged confused glances, not sure what he was talking about. </p><p>“What do you mean, sir?” I asked.  Luke shook his head, still smirking. </p><p>“So potent.  You lot can’t even grasp it,” he mumbled before speaking up.  “Doesn’t this evening feel strange to you compared to, say, the rest of this week?  The last month?  Year even?”</p><p>“I…think this is the first time we’ve had sex…” Clair admitted, visibly struggling to grasp the point Luke was getting at.  “And I suppose…we’ve never been naked like this together before.  Though I don’t know why…”</p><p>“Well…don’t dwell on it,” Luke eventually said, much to my relief.  I was trying to think too and it was a relief that I didn’t have to dwell on it anymore.  “At any rate, things are going to be <em>very</em> different starting today.  Better cancel all appointments and call in sick because we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us, starting with the building of my harem!”</p><p>“The building of your what?!” Susan exclaimed and subsequently rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Really, sweetie?  A harem?” Clair chimed in.  “You know I hate to see you disappointed but you have to know that a harem is totally unrealistic, even in the most ideal circumstances.  Your sister and I will happily spread our legs for you at any time but a harem?  Honestly, I wouldn’t set your sights so high…”</p><p>Luke seemed undeterred by their skepticism.  Instead he brushed it off and said, “Go get your phones and bring them to me.  I have to install some stuff on them…”</p><p>We did as commanded and waited 15 minutes for him to finish installing something on all of them from his own phone.  When finished he gave them all back to us and ordered us to sit at the kitchen table.  After I sat down I looked over my phone to see what he had done.  All the apps I had were gone and replaced by a bunch of strange ones with a blank icon.  There were apps labeled Recruit, Freeze, Cops, Intro and a few others.  Once we were all seated, Luke stood off to the side and ordered us to stare at our phones and activate the Intro app.  Though I still wasn’t sure what he was getting at, I obeyed and pressed the icon. </p><p>My head got a little…fuzzy after that.  I remember the screen going white and there were a lot of bright flashes from my phone.  I remember telling myself not to blink out of fear I’d miss a single one, for some reason.  Don’t remember anything ever appearing on my phone screen amidst all the flashes.  Instead I found myself going over in my head the full list of my duties as a father…</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to obey his son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to let his family walk around naked whenever they want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to let his son do whatever he wants to his family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to become incredibly aroused whenever he sees his family naked or having sex, especially his son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to worship and obey his son like a sexual god.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to never touch a woman without his son’s permission.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to be his son’s slave and call him Master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to become unbearably horny when obeying or being humiliated by his son.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to always think about his son having sex and obeying him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to NEVER masturbate or cum without his son’s permission.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to help his son have sex with whoever he wants.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to inform his son whenever anyone tries to convince him he’s wrong about his fatherly duties.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father’s Duty is to immediately help his son whenever he appears to be in trouble.  </em>
</p><p>When the flashing finally stopped and the app closed, I sat there for a while as my brain processed everything.  My Fatherly Duties…all of them…were utterly sacred.  Yes…I am a father.  A father must obey his son.  Worship his son.  Because he’s…</p><p>I finally looked up when I heard load moaning and slurping.  Though I was still sitting at the table, Clair and Susan had gotten up and were now kneeling at Luke’s feet, together running their tongues up and down his long hard cock while looking up at him with expressions of pure admiration and worship.  As they should. </p><p>Yes…</p><p>My wife and daughter <em>should</em> worship my son.  We must <em>all</em> worship him.  He’s a living embodiment of manliness and virility, his cock a throbbing symbol of perfection.  Compared to us, he was a sexual god.  And gods must be worshipped and obeyed as our lord and master…</p><p>Like on auto-pilot, I got up and quickly kneeled before Master Luke like the dutiful servant I was, my cock twitching uncontrollably as I silently watched my fellow slaves service his beautiful member.  I was so jealous of them to have the honor of pleasuring Master Luke, desperately wanting to at least jerk off to show my own admiration.  But a Father must NEVER masturbate without permission.  All I could do was quietly wait for Master Luke to acknowledge me and grant permission.  Unfortunately, he decided to ignore me and instead focus on my wife and daughter…</p><p>“So about my harem…” he said smugly. </p><p>“A harem!  Master must have a harem,” Clair declared between moans. </p><p>“A harem…to worship Master’s cock…” Susan said dreamily while kissing Luke’s member.  “More woman…must worship this cock…”</p><p>“You know, Susan, I’ve been eyeing a lot of your friends for a while,” Master Luke revealed, smiling at his sister.  “Some of them are so fucking hot I just want to pin them down and fuck their cunts all day and night.  Like your friend Lisa.  She’s got to have some of the biggest tits this side of town!  You know I asked her out once?  She turned me down flat, saying she had to study for an exam or some shit.  What’s she studying to be again?  A doctor?  A lawyer?  Eh, who cares?  Susan, you’re going to help me turn her into a cock-crazy bimbo who can’t think of anything except being fucked by me.  Just like you are now!  You want me to make all your friends just like you, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Master!  Nothing would make me happier!” she panted in reply.  “All my friends must worship you!  Nothing else matters but your cock!”</p><p>Her words greatly pleased Master Luke. </p><p>“Same goes with you, Mom, and that book club of yours!  Lot of hot MILFs in there that need a taste of my meatstick.  You’re gonna help me make them my slaves.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Master!  All MILFs must worship you…serve you…like me…” Clair was visibly excited at the thought of turning all her friends into Master Luke’s sexual slaves.  She and Susan put their excitement to good use, taking turns sucking his cock and sucking on his balls. </p><p>Then Master Luke turned his attention to me…</p><p>“Dad…” he started, his voice dripping with disdain.  It wasn’t surprising, given how rocky our relationship has been the past few years.  I tensed up, anxiously awaiting what he may say to me. </p><p>“No…I’m not going to call you ‘Dad’ anymore,” he declared.  “You may be my father but you’re my slave first and foremost.  You need a more fitting title.  From now on…I’m going to call you…Sissy Ball-Sack!”</p><p>Clair and Susan choked back laughter at this declaration.  Me, my face burned with embarrassment…and my cock twitched even harder at the shame.  Luke pointed at me. </p><p>“Your name is now Sissy Ball-Sack!  Say it, slave!”</p><p>“Yes, Master Luke!  My name is Sissy Ball-Sack and I live to serve you and your manly cock!  What can I do to serve you tonight?”  Master Luke smiled so giddily at my words that he actually climaxed, sending a load right into Clair’s mouth.  While Clair savored it and Susan greedily cleaned his cock, hoping for a taste, Master Luke gave me my orders for the evening. </p><p>“First off, there are a bunch of boxes in the trunk of my car.  Transfer them to yours.  When you’re finished, I have six close friends.  You know where they all live.  I want you to immediately drive to each of their places to bring them here.  Look on your phone and there will be two apps labeled Recruit 1 and Standby.  I want you to use Recruit 1 on my friends and use Standby on their families and anyone else they might have over.  They should all be sitting down for dinner about this time.  Use the app and drop off one of the boxes before picking up the next person.  I want them back here in an hour.  Is that understood?”</p><p>I was disappointed that I’d have to leave Master Luke’s glorious presence but I was honored to serve him nonetheless. </p><p>“Yes, Master Luke.  I’ll get dressed and retrieve them right away.” </p><p>I got up and moved into the living room to pick up the clothes I’d left there…</p><p>“Oh, you’ll get dressed all right!  But you won’t be wearing <em>those</em> clothes,” Luke interrupted with an evil smile.  “I’ve left the outfit you’re going to wear on your bed upstairs.  Put it on and let me see you in it before you go!”</p><p>“Yes, Master Luke,” I answered with a bow and quickly retreated upstairs.  Sure enough, in my bedroom there was a shoebox sitting there waiting for me.  Just a shoebox?  What was he having me wear that would fit in something so small…?</p><p>I opened the box and my jaw dropped as my cock became so erect that it hurt. </p><p>“Master…wants me to wear THIS?!” I exclaimed.  Well…I had no choice.  As humiliating as it was, Master Luke commanded I wear it.  So I did…</p><p>I hobbled down the steps and stood in the kitchen where Luke, Clair and Susan were all patiently waiting to see my new wardrobe.  The reason I hobbled down the steps was because I’ve never worn high heels before.  Or bright pink stockings.  Or a bikini thong so small that it rode up my ass and did nothing to hide my cock and balls.  As I stood before my family in my new outfit, I quietly acknowledged that I’d truly earned my new name. </p><p>Master Luke laughed with Clair and Susan quickly following suit.  My face burned from the shame and humiliation of wearing something like this in front of my family, once again making my cock painfully hard.  Did I always get off on being humiliated like this?  I couldn’t recall.  Anyway, it took all my willpower to remember my fatherly duties and not start masturbating, no matter how much I wanted to.  I wonder if…</p><p>“Master Luke?  Before I leave…can I pleasure myself?  My balls feel ready to explode!”</p><p>To my surprise, Master Luke immediately stopped laughing and gave me a cold glare that sent a chill down my spine. </p><p>“No!” he barked.  “Go finish your task first!  Then when you get back…<em>maybe</em> I’ll let you jerk off!  Now go!  And while you’re gone, think about the fact that I’ll be fucking the brains out of your wife and daughter.”</p><p>He squeezed Clair and Susan’s asses, making them both giggle like little girls and swoon at the thought of having sex with him.  I was terribly disappointed that I couldn’t get any relief but…orders were orders.  And I had to obey.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Disclaimer]</p>
<p>This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.</p>
<p>All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.</p>
<p>Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A Father’s Duty – Chapter 2</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was already dark as I stepped outside, a fact I was grateful for as it would make it harder for people to see me.  Though I was proud to obey Master Luke, I still found it terribly embarrassing to go out in the open dressed like I’m about to go to work at a male strip club.  I found in Master Luke’s trunk several shoe boxes like the one I found my outfit in and moved them to my car as instructed before departing to gather his friends as commanded.  I drove in the direction of Luke’s friend Carl.  He lived closest and would be my first pickup.  As I cruised down the street, every spare second visions popped into my mind of Master Luke having sex with his mother and sister. </p>
<p>Like I was watching it in real life, I vividly envisioned him leading Clair and Susan up the steps to my bedroom, groping their asses all the way.  He’d take them inside and force Clair onto the bed, ordering her to show him her ass and spread open her pussy.  She’d do so and Master Luke would lick her wet pussy until it was dry, all while Susan knelt at his feet, hugged his legs as though for dear life while stroking his hard shaft.  Then he’d fuck Clair, sticking his divine cock inside her pussy.  My wife would squeal with delight as he’d pound her, all while Susan ran her tongue up and down his asshole.  Neither women would hesitant, never falter, in carrying out their duties as Master Luke’s mother and sister.  They were doing their duty just as I was doing mine, a fact that continued to make my cock unbearably hard and erect. </p>
<p>I was so lost in my fantasy that I almost drove past Carl’s place.  I pulled into his driveway and quickly approached the door.  Ringing the doorbell, I waited patiently for someone to answer, trying not to look around and hoping no one would see me in this humiliating outfit.  Though I was simply carrying out my fatherly duty, deep down I knew that being out in public dressed like this would get me in trouble.  But…why?  Surely if I explained to them that I was simply doing as my son commanded, they’d understand?  After all, it’s a Father’s Duty to obey his son, right?  It should be that way in <em>all</em> families…shouldn’t it?</p>
<p>My musing was interrupted as I heard someone approach the door.  I quickly opened my phone and prepared to activate whatever app was appropriate.  The door opened and there stood Carl who was very surprised to see me. </p>
<p>“Mister…?” he started to say my (old) name but before he could finish, he noticed what I was wearing. </p>
<p>“You may call me Sissy Ball-Sack,” I simply said to him before activating the Recruit app.  I held up my phone just as Carl looked ready to yell something and after a bright flash, he calmed down. </p>
<p>“Please show me whoever else is home with you,” I commanded.  Carl nodded and led me inside.  His parents and his older sister Anna were waiting in the family dining room for Carl to return.  “Who was it?” I heard his mother ask as we drew close.  I quickly readied the Standby app and used it as we walked in before anyone had a chance to react. </p>
<p>“Master Luke has requested Carl’s presence this evening,” I explained to them afterwards.  “He’ll be back later.  In the meantime, I have a box for you all.”</p>
<p>Carl’s family seemed strangely distant and quiet to my words, simply nodding as Carl’s father followed me outside to retrieve a box from my trunk, all while Carl quietly walked by my side.  After Carl’s father disappeared back in the house, Carl quietly got in the car and I moved to do the same.  However just as I put my hand on the door, I heard a loud gasp behind me.  Hesitantly I turned to see Carl’s elderly neighbor standing there staring at me, her mouth agape as she eyed me from head to toe in my humiliating outfit.  Being spotted like this made my heart sink…and my cock hard.  As quickly as I could I got back in my car and drove off with Carl in the passenger seat…</p>
<p>“Don’t think about the old lady,” I told myself, trying to forget that humiliation.  “Focus your thoughts about Master Luke.  Picture his perfect cock.  Picture it penetrating Clair’s pussy…and all will be well…”</p>
<p>Sure enough, as soon as I formed a mental image of Master Luke’s cock I felt at ease.  All would work out for the best…provided I obeyed Master Luke. </p>
<p>Our next destination was further away so there was a long moment of silence between me and Carl.  I could tell he was eyeing me nervously, clearing wanting to say something hesitant to do so.  I just focused on my fantasies and driving. </p>
<p>“Mister…Ball-Sack?” Carl eventually said. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to call me Mister,” I explained to him.  “I’m just Sissy Ball-Sack now, a loyal servant to my son, Master Luke.  Is something wrong, Carl?”</p>
<p>“I’ll say there is…” I heard him mumble before he spoke up.  “What did…you do…to me and my family?”</p>
<p>“I did as Master Luke ordered me to.”</p>
<p>“I…figured that.  But what did you <em>do</em> to us?  My family looked like zombies!  And I…I couldn’t stop my body from following you.  What was that…you flashed in our faces?”</p>
<p>I had to think about that one for a moment.  I did as I was ordered but…I didn’t really understand <em>what</em> I did.  It was…</p>
<p>“I…did as Master Luke ordered me to,” I eventually repeated.  It was the best answer I could give.  Trying to think of anything else gave me a terrible headache.  It went away when I went back to thinking about Master Luke and his glorious cock. </p>
<p>Carl was silent for a while again before asking, “…You’re really his slave?  You’re doing all this on his command?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” I replied proudly.  “It’s a Father’s Duty to obey his son.  I’m honored to carry out his orders.”</p>
<p>“So…if he were to order you to go out and dance at a male strip club, you’d do it?  If he told you to let yourself get fucked in the ass by some 300-pound land whale named Bruno while he watched and laughed at you, you’d do it?” Carl asked incredulously. </p>
<p>“Of course I would!” I answered without hesitation.  “I’d happily…ooooohhhh…”</p>
<p>A moan of pain escaped my lips as erection grew even harder at the fantasy that just flashed across my mind.  Some big, ugly gorilla, making me his bitch while my Master watched and laughed while my wife and daughter pleasured him made me so…</p>
<p>“Can we…please stop talking about this?  It’s making me so hard and my balls already feel like they’re ready to explode!”</p>
<p>I focused on the road again while I saw Carl shake his head out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>“Son of a bitch.  He did it.  He really did it…” he mumbled. </p>
<p>Carl didn’t say anything the rest of the trip.  One by one I picked up the other boys who were all equally confused but stayed silent during the car trip.  Finally, I got the last and made my way back home.  It was very cramped with six teens in my car but we somehow managed as I was very anxious to get home to serve Master Luke some more.  Perhaps he’d reward me and let me cum?  The prospect made me so excited that I pressed hard on the accelerator to get home faster…</p>
<p>
  <em>*CHIRP!  CHIRP!  CHIRP!*</em>
</p>
<p>SHIT!  In my haste, I blew right past a speed trap!  Very quickly my car was illuminated by the flashing red and blue lights of a police car as it quickly caught up to me.  Immediately I remembered that Master Luke had loaded an app on my phone labeled Cops and I knew what to do.  I pulled over and waited for the officer to approach.  He froze when he saw six young men crammed into this small car and froze again, his eyes wide in disbelief when he saw me.  My face turning red and my cock twitching harder, I tightly gripped my phone in my lap while I rolled down the window with my other hand.  The officer bent over and gave me a good look up and down before saying, “I can’t <em>wait</em> to hear the explanation for this one…”</p>
<p>The boys quickly became nervous but I stayed calm.  I looked the officer right in the eye and said, “Officer, my name is Sissy Ball-Sack.  I’m sorry I was speeding but I’m carrying out a very important task at my son’s command.  Because a Father’s duty is to obey his son.”</p>
<p>Before the officer could say anything, I activated the app and raised my phone.  There was a bright flash in the officer’s face and after a few moments of blinking he said, “I…see.  In that case…you can go on.  It’s wrong to interfere in a Father’s duties…”</p>
<p>The officer straightened up to walk away when a thought suddenly occurred to me. </p>
<p>“Sir?  Do you have a son?” </p>
<p>“Yes I do.  He turned 19 just this week.” </p>
<p>“Do you obey him?”</p>
<p>The officer hesitated for a moment before replying, “No…I don’t.”</p>
<p>“For shame, sir!  It’s a Father’s duty to obey his son!  To worship him as a sexual god!  You should go home and get right to that!”</p>
<p>“I’ll…think about that.  You have a good night, Mr. Ball-Sack…”</p>
<p>The cop left and there were no more interruptions on the way home.  When we got here, Master Luke was sitting naked in my armchair, his glorious cock on display as my wife and daughter stood next to him in nothing but their high heels, smiling dimly as both still had traces of cum on their faces and chest. </p>
<p>“Sissy, line up with them,” Master Luke commanded, pointing at the two women. </p>
<p>“Yes, Master Luke.”  I quickly joined my family and waited for Master Luke’s next command.  However, he was focused on his very confused group of friends. </p>
<p>“The rest of you, take a seat.  We need to talk…”</p>
<p>Everyone sat down and there was a long silence as Master Luke smiled triumphantly at them all.  Then he glanced at us and said, “Statue mode.”</p>
<p>Statue mode.  Statue mode…</p>
<p>I knew what that meant. </p>
<p>It meant I had to become a statue.  A perfectly still statue that could hear nothing, see nothing and feel nothing. </p>
<p>Yes…stand straight and tall.  Look straight ahead.  Arms at my side.  Cock erect.  I could feel my wife and daughter going rigid right next to me but…no.  I couldn’t feel them.  A statue feels nothing.  I am just a statue and cannot hear my Master talk to his friends…</p>
<p>“You all thought I was crazy when I told you about my plan!  But I did it.  I perfected my hypnosis tech.”</p>
<p>“This is so unreal!  Luke, how did you do it?!”</p>
<p>“Trade secret, Phil!  But suffice to say, my annoying family is now my own personal pack of bitches at my beck and call!  While Sissy here was collecting you all, I was fucking the brains out of my mom and sister here!  They’re just as good as I dreamed they’d be…”</p>
<p>“Holy shit, Luke!  Seeing them like this is making me so hard!  Can I fuck them?  Can I?!”</p>
<p>“Slow down, Sam.  We can <em>all</em> enjoy the benefits of my work…provided we can all come to an agreement.”</p>
<p>“…What are you suggesting…?”</p>
<p>“I’m suggesting…that we ALL gather our own packs of bitches!  Starting with our families.  John, I know you hate your Dad almost as much as I hate mine.  Don’t you want to see him be like Sissy Ball-Sack here?  This guy can’t think of anything now except being my obedient bitch!  He’ll wear what I want, do what I want and all the time thank me and wish he could fuck me!  But he won’t be able to bust a nut unless I give permission…”</p>
<p>If I weren’t a statue, at that moment I would’ve felt Master Luke’s hand on my cock.  I would’ve felt him stroke it which would’ve put me on the verge of the biggest orgasm of my life.  But a statue feels nothing…</p>
<p>“See?  Completely subservient!  Picture all your dads like this.  Picture all your moms and sisters naked and in your bed every night, ready to let you fuck them.  And not just them!  We can have ANY girl in this whole town at our beck and call!  All we have to do is point and flash.”</p>
<p>“Like what your dad did to us?”</p>
<p>“That was just to make sure everyone came together quickly and quietly.  Your bodies are doing as they’re told but I didn’t fuck with your minds.  I wanted you all clear-headed so we can all share in this glorious moment…provided we can come to terms…”</p>
<p>“Not sure I like where this is going.”</p>
<p>“My terms are simple.  Since it’s <em>my</em> hypnosis tech that’s making this all possible, all I ask is a share of whoever you take into your bed.  Louie, I’m guessing you’ll want that girl that was in your third period Literature class?  What was her name again?  Never mind, doesn’t matter.  Point is, whenever I want to fuck her, you’ll let me.  I’m the King of the Hill here, fellas.  Accept that and we’ll all be living the good life forever.”</p>
<p>“…Really?  That’s all?  I’m in!”</p>
<p>“Me too!” </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah I’m in!”</p>
<p>“Can we do it to my family first?  I really want to make that shithead brother of mine suffer…”</p>
<p>“………….”</p>
<p>“………….”</p>
<p>“…Carl?  Louie?  You’re being awfully quiet.  Should I take your silence as a stunned consent?”</p>
<p>“…You can take it as a quiet ‘you’re out of your fucking mind’, you evil son of a bitch.”</p>
<p>There was a chorus of audible gasps. </p>
<p>“…What did you say to me, Carl?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.  I don’t want any part of this.”</p>
<p>“Me too.  I really want to fuck Carly but I don’t want to make her my slave!”</p>
<p>“Louie…Carl…are you guys seriously refusing the offer of a lifetime?”</p>
<p>“You bet your father’s panties we are.”</p>
<p>“…I see.  That’s particularly disappointing coming from you, Carl.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“Because I was planning to marry your sister.  There are a lot of women in this town I plan to fuck but Anna is the only one I really wanted to marry.  I was going to make you my Best Man!  Guess I’ll let you be one of the Bridesmaids instead…”</p>
<p>“What are you—”</p>
<p>“Wakey, wakey, boys and girls!”</p>
<p><em>”You are no longer a statue,”</em> I heard a voice in my head say.  My body relaxed and I looked around.  Clair and Susan were standing next to me looking as dazed as I felt.  What just happened?  I remember Master Luke saying something about a statue and then…</p>
<p>“Carl, Louie, you stay where you are,” Master Luke suddenly declared.  “The rest of you, feel free to have fun with my Mom and sister…”</p>
<p>Carl and Louie remained seated as instructed while the other four boys jumped off the couch and practically ripped off their clothes as they tackled Clair and Susan to the floor.  Within seconds Clair had cocks in her pussy and asshole while Susan was being spitroasted.  Luke watched them for a moment with a grin before turning his steely expression to Carl and Louie. </p>
<p>“Don’t look away…” Luke growled at them, pulling his phone out from between the cushions of my armchair.  Carl and Louie immediately tensed up at the sight of it for some reason. </p>
<p>“Luke, don’t!” Carl pleaded. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!” Louie practically sobbed.  “I won’t say anything to anyone!  Please don’t make me—”</p>
<p>The whimpering stopped and the two calmed down after a flash of light erupted from Master’s phone but they were still visibly upset.  Master Luke put his phone away and proceeded to explain to them that they were going to be punished for their insolence.  “Never forget that I’m the one in charge now,” he scolded them and then turned to me.  “Ain’t that right, Sissy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Luke.  In this house you reign supreme.  We’re all just slaves to you and your cock.”</p>
<p>“Damn right, you are.”  He turned back to Carl and Louie.  “I think you both need a taste of what life is like for Sissy Ball-Sack here to truly understand the rules.  Sissy, grab a couple of extra boxes from my room upstairs and bring them here…”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>I quickly did as I was told and upon my return handed the boxes to Carl and Louie.  They opened them and sobbed a little at the contents before undressing and putting them on.  A few minutes later, Master Luke sat in my armchair and beamed at the sight of me standing alongside Carl and Louie in matching stockings, heels and thongs. </p>
<p>“Don’t you all look like a bunch of fine man-bitches!” he laughed.  I smiled at this while Carl and Louie sobbed a little harder. </p>
<p>“Thank you for the compliment, Master,” I replied. </p>
<p>“Thank you…Master Luke…for making me a man-bitch,” Carl grunted, trying to hold back his anger and tears. </p>
<p>“I’m so happy…to be a man-bitch…” Louie said between sobs.  “I can’t wait…to take…the first c-cock…up…my…asshole…”</p>
<p>It broke my heart a little to hear Louie so upset but I didn’t understand why.  Luke however rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly.  “It’s sooner than you think,” he declared.  “Carl, Louie, turn around and bend over the couch.  Sissy, come over here.”</p>
<p>Carl and Louie obeyed and bent over the couch with their asses prominently displayed, propped up a bit courtesy of their heels.  I approached Master Luke and eagerly awaited his command. </p>
<p>“Turn to face them and close your eyes.”</p>
<p>I complied and Master Luke began whispering in my ear, “When you open your eyes, you’ll see an ass.  You’ll see <em>my</em> ass.  It’s not Carl or Louie bent over the couch.  It’s me!  Your son.  The sexual god that you worship and long to fuck.  Well…when you open your eyes and see ‘my’ ass bent over the couch…you’ll get your wish.  You will fuck both asses for five minutes apiece, ignoring anything anyone but me has to say about it.  And at the end of those five minutes…you’ll cum.”</p>
<p>An excitement like I’d never felt before welled up inside me.  I could…fuck Master Luke’s ass?!  And I could CUM??? </p>
<p>“Now open your eyes.”</p>
<p>I did so…and immediately I saw that which I so longed for.  Master Luke’s ass…two of them…waiting for me to fuck. </p>
<p>“Mr. Ball-Sack, NO!” I heard Louie’s voice squeal as I grabbed one of them.  I ignored it.  At long last I was going to get the relief I so desired…in the one place that, as a father, I longed to do it…</p>
<p>“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Louie’s voice screamed as I penetrated Master Luke’s asshole.  I barely heard it as I was lost to the ecstasy of my greatest dream coming true.  My cock was ready to erupted like a volcano of cum right away but I was ordered to fuck Master Luke for five whole minutes.  I watched clock on the wall as I moved my hips, savoring every second of my cock penetrating my Master’s asshole, all while Louie’s sobs filled the air.  Eventually the sobbing was replaced by Louie chanting. </p>
<p>“I’m a…sissy man-bitch…who loves to get it up the ass!” Louie chanted.  “I’m being punished…by Master Luke…for defying it!  Long live Master Luke!  I’m a sissy man-bitch who loves to get it up the ass!  I’m being punished…”</p>
<p>The chanting continued for the full five minutes, making me strangely aroused the whole time.  As the clock ticked down to the five-minute mark, I could feel myself ready to climax! </p>
<p>“Cumming!  I’m going to cum!” I panted.  “Cumming!  Cum-cum-cum-CUM-CUM-CUM-CUM-CUUUUUUUUMMMM!!!”</p>
<p>Finally…hours of pent up arousal came exploding out of me, filling Master Luke’s ass with so much of my cum that it gushed out.  My legs almost gave out from the satisfaction as I savored the afterglow of finally having sex. </p>
<p>“Pull out,” I heard Master Luke command. </p>
<p>“Yes…Master…” I said dreamily. </p>
<p>I heard Louie sobbing as I pulled out.  I looked down and smiled as I saw my cum leak out…until I noticed Master Luke’s ass again next to this one, ready and waiting to be fucked!</p>
<p>Wait…two of them?  This suddenly felt strange to me but it passed quickly as I jumped at the chance to do it all over again.  Immediately Louie’s sobbing was mixed with Carl’s voice repeating the same chant as before, albeit through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“I’m a sissy man-bitch…who loves to take it up the ass!  I’m being punished…”</p>
<p>This continued for five minutes until I climaxed again, not nearly as big as the first one but still so satisfying.  As soon as I pulled out, I was told to close my eyes again.  When I opened them, I discovered Louie and Carl bending over the couch still, both boys trembling as cum leaked out of their assholes. </p>
<p>Who fucked them, I wondered?  Was it Master Luke?  Lucky bastards. </p>
<p>At any rate, Master Luke was there to give me fresh orders.  He had Susan giving him a titty fuck while the rest of the boys I brought home were climbing over each other to fuck Clair some more.  She happily took in all their teenage cocks while Susan wrapped her tits around Luke’s member the best she could and moved up and down, desperate to please him. </p>
<p>“Take Carl and Louie home.  They’ll continue their punishment there until I’ve decided they had enough,” Master Luke commanded.  “Carl’s sister Anna will be waiting for you to bring her home.  Do so as fast as you can.  I’m anxious to fuck my future wife…”</p>
<p>Master Luke’s cackle followed the three of us out the front door.  Carl and Louie stumbled repeatedly as they tried to master walking on high heels and almost fell into my car.  As we drove, both of them kept crying, no doubt concerning their pending punishments. </p>
<p>“You brought this on yourselves, you know,” I scolded them.  “Master Luke <em>must</em> be obeyed.  It’s wrong to try and defy him.”</p>
<p>“Master Luke must be obeyed…” they both echoed but otherwise said nothing.  I stayed silent for the rest of the trip as we arrived at Carl’s house first.  I told Louie to wait in the car while I escorted Carl back into his house to pick up Anna.  To my surprise, his whole family was there in the living room waiting for us…wearing match heels and stockings but no thongs.  Well…unless you call a massive strap-on a thong.  Carl’s mother was wearing one with a HUGE dildo covered in lumps.  Looked quite painful, to be honest.  She was stroking it much like her husband was stroking his cock, both of them looking very peeved at their son as he walked in. </p>
<p>“Master Luke called us while you were gone,” Carl’s mother explained.  “He said you tried to defy him.”</p>
<p>“No one should defy Master Luke,” declared Carl’s father.  “You’ve left us no choice but to punish you…”</p>
<p>I looked at Carl and saw the blood draining from his face, clearly horrified by what his parents were undoubtedly about to do to him.  But he said nothing as his mother motioned for him to come closer and ordered him to present his ass for punishment.  He did so…and screamed in agony as his mother penetrated his ass with that massive lumpy dildo.  His screams were quickly stifled as his father shoved his cock in his mouth.  Carl was helpless as his own parents spitroasted him, all while laying out the extent of his punishment.  Until further notice, he was the House Bitch.  He’d be subjected to minimum four hours of punish-fucking every day and spend every other waking moment doing ALL the house chores and serving them like a slave.  And all the while, he wasn’t allowed to cum.  I could see Carl’s cock become harder and harder as his parents fucked him but, like me, he couldn’t cum without permission. </p>
<p>It was a harsh punishment…but a fitting one for his crime. </p>
<p>As Carl continued to suffer his punishment, I turned to Anna who’d been standing there like a statue this whole time, seemingly oblivious to what the rest of her family was doing.  She was a lovely young thing, not quite as buxom as Clair but still lovely with her short brown hair and slender physique. </p>
<p>“It’s time to go, Anna,” I said to her.  She blinked and snapped out of her trance. </p>
<p>“Yes.  Please take me to my future husband,” she declared. </p>
<p>“As soon as we make one more stop…”</p>
<p>We got into my car and took off, Anna in the front seat and Louie sobbing in the back.  Anna quietly sat there with her hands in her lap, her eyes glazed over like she was lost in deep thought.  She didn’t say anything even as we pulled up in front of Louie’s house.  No sooner did Louie step out of the car did the front door of his home swing open and his father drunkenly stumbled out.  A portly, balding man he was, always with a beer bottle in one hand and clearly struggling to stay balanced on his heels and angrily shouting at his son. </p>
<p>“Hey!  Louie!  Luke called me and told me what you did!  Get your ass in here so me and the boys can teach you a lesson you’ll NEVER forget!”</p>
<p>Oh yeah…I forgot.  When I picked up Louie, his father was in the midst of one of his infamous “drinking parties”.  He routinely invited a bunch of his boozer buddies around to spend the night drinking.  I got invited to one and vowed never to return as it looked more like drunken gorilla cage than a party with half a dozen big, sweaty, smelly guys getting black-out drunk. </p>
<p>Louie looked at me in horror at what was about to happen to him.  Though I pitied him, I motioned for him to do as he was told.  Sobbing again, Louie marched up to his house and disappeared inside…</p>
<p>I proceeded to hurry home with Anna, knowing Master Luke was impatient to fuck her. </p>
<p>“Have you ever fucked Master Luke before?” I asked her. </p>
<p>“No, I haven’t,” she replied simply. </p>
<p>“I’m sure that’ll change when we get home.  He says he wants to marry you so he’ll no doubt be fucking you most of all.  Wonder if I’ll be getting any grandchildren soon…?”</p>
<p>“Oooohhh…”</p>
<p>Anna moaned.  At first, I thought something was wrong but when I glanced at her face I could see how excited she was.  Her body was visibly trembling and I could see her hands inching towards her pussy but stopping short. </p>
<p>“I must not masturbate…” she murmured softly.  “Master Luke said not to masturbate without his permission.  I must obey my master and husband…”</p>
<p>I understood her pain.  Though I experienced two wonderful releases just a short while ago, I was already getting excited thinking about all the things Master Luke would be doing to his future bride.  My cock was getting hard again just listening to Anna talk about obeying him…</p>
<p>“Master Luke is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed…” I murmured without thinking. </p>
<p>“Master Luke is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed…” Anna echoed. </p>
<p>Next thing I knew, we were both chanting it.</p>
<p>“Master Luke is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed.  Master Luke is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed.  Master Luke is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed.  Master Luke is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed.”</p>
<p>Our chanting grew progressively faster and louder as we grew hornier and hornier with each repetition.  I drove as fast as I dared and came to a screeching halt outside Master Luke’s house.  Continuing our chant, we hopped out and ran to the front door, both of us eager to greet our Master and serve him for the rest of our lives…</p>
<p>And serve him we did for the next 20 years…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Disclaimer]</p>
<p>This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.</p>
<p>All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.</p>
<p>Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A Father’s Duty – Chapter 3</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Twenty years.  Has it really been that long since Master Luke took his position as master of the household?  Some days I can believe it, other days it feels like no time at all has passed.  Either way, they were the most brutal and wonderful years of my life.  For the first few years I spent my days going to work as before but once I got home, I donned my heels and went to work helping him assemble his harem.  By the end of the first year he had a dozen women serving him, not including Clair, Susan and Anna.  I served them all faithfully, as was my duty, but it was very painful how long Master Luke would go without giving me release.  Sooner or later he always would though.  Usually with a huge dildo up my ass but release is release. </p>
<p>All of Master Luke’s friends gathered sizeable harems of their own, all while being dutifully attended to by their fathers and brothers.  When everyone came together for parties (or rather orgies), all of us fathers performed our duties admirably and served them to the best of our abilities.  We’d wear bowties and walk around with trays in our hands like butlers, bowing as we served them and our cocks getting harder every time they laughed at us.  As we watched our sons lick and fuck every pussy in their harems, we’d stand off to the side and watch and share stories about how wonderful masters our sons are.  Sometimes we were even invited to participate in the orgies!  Not with any of the women, of course.  Usually we’d be forced to put on masturbation shows for everyone or just fuck each other in the ass while everyone watched and laughed.  We got to put on an extra special show when a new guest joined the parties.  That cop that pulled me over before started attending one day with his son, Master Luke apparently having tracked him down after I told him the story.  The cop thanked me for reminding him of his duty and at his son’s command, gave me a blowjob.  Master Luke gave me permission to cum so it felt wonderful to unload everything down this guy’s throat.  The cop’s son turned out to be quite the imaginative fellow and offered up new ideas to humiliate us.  Do you know what “haigure” is?  I found out after us fathers were ordered to don tight leotards that plainly showed off our fully erect members, stand in silly poses and shout “HAIGURE!  HAIGURE!  HAIGURE!” over and over again while they laughed and filmed us.  I didn’t understand it but if it made our Masters happy…</p>
<p>Though it’s mainly us fathers serving at these parties, the first few times Carl and Louie joined us as well.  Carl was visibly repented, paying his respects to Master Luke and serving him without complaint or question.  Eventually Master Luke declared his punishment over and he was permitted to join their group.  Next time I saw Carl he had arrived at the party smiling with three women at his side, his mother and two others, to join the party with his father dutifully following behind.  Louie, however, didn’t turn out so well.  I don’t know what Louie’s father and his drinking buddies did to him but he was visibly far more broken than Carl was.  So broken that during the third party he seemed to have regressed to a robot-like state, speaking in an emotionless tone and even moving in a rigid way.  I heard Master Luke say something about giving Louie the “drone treatment” but I didn’t know what that meant.  Regardless, Louie eventually stopped showing up at the parties, his father apparently wanting him around 24/7. </p>
<p>Those were some of the good times I had serving Master Luke.  Bad times were when Master Luke was angry about something and would often take it out on me.  I think the worst time was when he learned about my prior, shameful plans to send him off to a military school.  He made me call my army buddy and let Master Luke talk to him.  A week later my buddy showed up with a dozen of his biggest, beefiest recruits to punish me for trying to send someone as wonderful as Master Luke away.  I thoroughly deserved the punishment but…my asshole was never the same after that.  Didn’t help that it became a recurring annual punishment…</p>
<p>In time Master Luke found other ways to acquire funding which not only permitted me to quit my job and serve him full-time but allowed us all to move into a much larger home.  Never did I imagine we’d be living in a large mansion in the wealthiest area of the city.  It was amazing how much money was pouring into our bank accounts all of a sudden.  It not only paid for the house but it also funded a string of plastic surgeries for every member of Master Luke’s harem.  Mistress Anna was the first.  She was a beautiful young woman before the surgeries but when she returned…the term “bimbo” described her best.  Her ass was much bigger than before.  Her boobs were now a pair of silicone orbs bouncing around her chest.  Her ruby lips were a lot puffier and much better equipped to give frequent blowjobs.  After her recovery period, she returned home dressed like she’d just finished a night working as a cheap street hooker.  In addition to her customary high heels and stockings, she wore a very short see-through skirt that plainly showed off her pussy and her boobs were only covered by a pair of heart-shaped pasties with “Fuck” written on one and “Me” written on the other.  Every inch of her body greatly pleased Master Luke, as evident from how hard he fucked her upon her return. </p>
<p>One by one all the other Mistresses underwent surgeries and bounced around the house wearing similar slutty clothes, skimpy bikinis or often nothing at all.  I can’t remember the last time I saw Mistress Susan wearing any clothes at all, my daughter following her brother around like a simpering bimbo puppy and twerking for him every time he looked at her.  I couldn’t even begin to count how much money all this cost.  But then again, a simple slave like me doesn’t need to know.  As Master Luke lorded over the mansion with his growing harem of around twenty women, all that was required of me was to serve him. </p>
<p>“Sissy Ball-Sack!  Fetch me some wine.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Luke.”</p>
<p>“Sissy Ball-Sack!  Why are these floors dirty?!  Clean them at once!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Luke.”</p>
<p>“Sissy Ball-Sack!  I was talking to the girls and we thought it’d be fun if you started wearing makeup and dresses.  About time you became a proper sissy!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Luke.”</p>
<p>“Sissy Ball-Sack!  You look great in that maid outfit.  Especially the way your cock is always poking out from underneath the skirt.  Carl likes it too.  In fact, he wants to borrow you for a few days so he can repay a certain favor you gave him years ago…”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Luke.”</p>
<p>“Sissy Ball-Sack!  You can cum today.  But only after you jerk off for twenty minutes while watching me fuck my newest wife!  After you cum, be sure to clean up the mess…with your tongue.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Luke!” </p>
<p>“Sissy Ball-Sack!  I wanna show off to a couple of ‘friends’ the consequences of defying me.  You standing there in that frilly French Maid outfit, makeup, fishnet stockings, heels and blonde wig will be the perfect example!  Statue mode!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mas…………”</p>
<p>“Sissy Ball-Sack!  Some of those guys didn’t get the message so you’ve got some help now cleaning the house.  Meet Sissy Cock-Sucker and Sissy Love-Nuts.  Oh, and you remember your old friend Carl, right?  He dared try to defend these other two so…meet Sissy Blue-Balls!  Be sure to explain to them what I god I am and must be worshipped.  Also…go ahead and fuck them in the ass every night to remind them that they’re just lowly bitches compared to me.  Just like you!  But don’t cum!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Luke.”</p>
<p>Twenty glorious years I lived like this, serving Master Luke and his growing family…including his children. </p>
<p>I was so happy to finally have grandchildren.  The first one actually wasn’t conceived with Anna but with my wife Clair.  Master Luke accidentally knocked her up first and she gave birth to his first son Richard, nicknamed Dick.  Eventually Anna gave him another son, Luke Jr., and another member of the harem gave him a daughter he named Alexis. </p>
<p>I watched my three grandchildren grow up with pride, serving them as dutifully as I serve my Master.  Master Luke Jr. and Mistress Alexis were both fine individuals and were actually quite kind to me most days.  Master Dick, however, was a different story.  He reveled in punishing me just as his father did.  Though in truth I think I was just a proxy.  Despite being his first born, Master Luke and Dick didn’t get on that well.  Very strange because their personalities were so similar.  Master Luke instead favored Luke Jr. and it quickly became clear that he was going to inherit the bulk of his father’s possessions when the time came.  Dick was especially hard on me those days.  Lost track of how many times I saw Master Dick and Master Luke Jr. fight, both verbally and physically.  As Mistress Alexis’s 18<sup>th</sup> birthday neared, Master Dick would tease her about how he’ll finally get a taste of her pussy.  Mistress Alexis always responded with, “Not if you were the last cock on this planet!  My pussy is only for Daddy and NOTHING you say or do will change that.”</p>
<p>Such was my family.  But then one day…things suddenly changed. </p>
<p>My fellow sissies and I awoke promptly at 5am as always to being our day.  We donned our dresses, heels and wigs and went to work preparing for a very special day.  Mistress Alexis turned 18 two weeks ago and today she was returning home from her surgery to bimbofy her body.  It was the only gift she wanted for her birthday and today we were preparing a proper birthday party for her. </p>
<p>Sissy Blue-Balls hurried to the main hall where the party would be held to clean the floors while I joined Sissy Cock-Sucker and Sissy Love-Nuts in the kitchen to prepare the cake and snacks.  Years of serving Master Luke have made us all skilled cooks so we swiftly went about preparing everything and I was finishing the cake mix when I heard a familiar jingle approach the kitchen. </p>
<p>Mistress Clair, my wife, entered the kitchen, the jingling coming from the bells attached to the large nipple rings she wore.  Mistress Clair was barely recognizable as the woman she was 20 years ago.  She required extra surgery to keep herself looking young and appealing to Master Luke so she looked extra plastic now, her silicone boobs bigger than most and her skin a bit taught and tanned.  She didn’t care how she looked though, so long as she could serve her son and Master. </p>
<p>“Everything on schedule?” Mistress Clair asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress Clair.  We’ll have everything ready in time for the party,” responded Sissy Cock-Sucker. </p>
<p>“Good.  Now one of you needs to…”</p>
<p>Mistress Clair’s voice trailed off when she locked eyes with me.  I’d stopped stirring and had turned to face her by this point, my cock twitching as I admired the wife I haven’t been allowed to fuck for twenty years.  There was a moment of silence between us…before Mistress Clair kicked me in the groin. </p>
<p>I screamed in pain as I fell to my knees, clutching my throbbing balls as Sissy Cock-Sucker and Sissy Love-Nuts went about their chores like nothing had happened.  After a few moments of watching stars dance about my vision, with a strained voice I managed to choke out, “Th…Tha…ank you…dear…”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, honey,” she replied nonchalantly. </p>
<p>Seventeen years ago, Master Luke caught me speaking to Mistress Clair and telling her how much I missed her sensual touch.  After that, Master Luke thought it would be fitting that from that day on, any time we locked eyes Mistress Clair would kick me in the groin.  This was the only time my wife was allowed to touch me so…on some level I kind of enjoyed it. </p>
<p>“Oh, Sissy Ball-Sack?  Master Luke wants a bowl of fruit so get it to him right away,” Mistress Clair said, ignoring the fact that I was still struggling with the pain. </p>
<p>“Yes…Mistress Clair,” I choked out.  Fighting through the pain, I climbed to my feet, grabbed a serving tray and prepared the fruit bowl.  I left Mistress Clair in the kitchen to oversee the other sissies while I hobbled into the main hall.  Sissy Blue-Balls was still there on his hands and knees with a brush in one hand and a bucket of water next to him as he cleaned the floors.  Though it always took longer, Master Luke insisted we clean the floors in this manner, finding it more fitting for slaves of our station. </p>
<p>“Must clean the floors…must prepare for party…must obey Master Luke…” I heard Sissy Blue-Balls mumble with a hint of anger in his tone.  For some reason Sissy Blue-Balls never embraced his duty as Master Luke’s slave as I and the other sissies did.  There was always a certain anger in him, the same kind I sensed back when he was still named Carl and being punished by Master Luke.  It was shameful of him, really, but he carried out his duties nonetheless.  His cleaning was interrupted though when Mistress Lisa entered the hall as she escorted out one of Master Luke’s friends who had stayed the night.  A handsome stud he was, big and bulky like a football player.  Maybe he actually was one?  I couldn’t remember.  I’ve seen Mr. Football around a few times, always in the company of a different Mistress.  Master Luke liked to lend them out whenever he wasn’t actively enjoying their company and Mr. Football was taking full advantage of that. </p>
<p>Mistress Lisa was clinging to his arm and giggling like a schoolgirl as they crossed the hall, stopping when Mr. Football spotted Blue-Balls.  “This one of those sissies you told me about?” he asked Mistress Lisa.  She giggled and said, “Yep!  Master has them trained really good!  We can mess with them all we want and they’ll thank us for it.  Watch…”</p>
<p>Mistress Lisa parted with her stud and approached Sissy Blue-Balls as he dutifully continued to scrub the floors.  She stopped next to the bucket of water and ‘accidentally’ kicked it over.  Soapy water spread everywhere which Sissy Blue-Balls would have to wipe up before he could finish cleaning.  His workload just increased quite a bit but instead of being angry he looked up at Mistress Lisa, forced a smile and said, “Thank you for helping me clean, Mistress Lisa.  You are most kind.”</p>
<p>Mr. Football burst out laughing but Mistress Lisa wasn’t done yet.  “You’re very welcome!” she giggled, “But is that any way for a stupid little sissy like you to thank someone?  Do it properly!”</p>
<p>Sissy Blue-Balls nodded and scooted closer to Mistress Lisa, bending over to kiss her feet.  Between kisses he declared, “Thank you for your kindness, Mistress Lisa.  This lowly sissy slave is unworthy…”</p>
<p>Even with that, Mistress Lisa wasn’t finished tormenting Blue-Balls.  She ordered him to present his cock.  Stilling kneeling on the floor, he leaned back and pulled up his skirt so his cock was fully displayed.  Back when he was still Carl, despite his initial resistance to it, once Sissy Blue-Balls had been released from his first punishment he embraced his life as a Master and had started a regiment of experimental medications designed to increase cock size and virility.  It was successful as his cock had grown three inches from when he was a young man and gained quite a bit of girth.  His sex drive had also increased to the point that he needed to have sex every few hours or else his cock would hurt from all the cum he was producing.  I long wondered why Master Luke rejected his offer to share the medication but now I knew why.  As a sissy slave, his orgasm denials were all the more painful, his erect monster cock trembling with each humiliation.  It was about to get even worse as Mistress Lisa gave his member a foot massage.</p>
<p>She slipped her foot out of her shoe and proceeded to massage his cock from the balls to the tip, tickling it with her toes and causing Sissy Blue-Balls to moan loudly from arousal and pain.  “This feel good, Blue-Balls?” she teased.  “Does the little sissy want to cum?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, Mistress!  I want to cum so bad!  B-But a sissy can’t cum…unless allowed!  Can I cum, Mistress?!  Please?!”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” she replied coldly.  “You’re called Blue-Balls for a reason.  Now tell us more about how worthless you are compared to us.”</p>
<p>“Uuuuuurgh!” Blue-Balls moaned at being denied an orgasm.  Despite the pain, he obeyed and continued proclaiming to Mistress Lisa and her guest how worthless he was, recounting the story of how he defied Master Luke and was receiving his just punishment, serving as his obedient slave for the rest of his days. </p>
<p>“I was unworthy to be a Master!  I’m in my proper place now!  Master Luke is a sexual god!  I’m where I belong, at his feet serving him as a worthless sissy slave!  I belong—URCK!”</p>
<p>To everyone’s surprise, Blue-Balls’ speech was interrupted by Mr. Football grabbing his head and shoving his cock into Blue-Balls’ mouth.  Mistress Lisa was stunned for a moment before laughing and continuing her foot massage while Mr. Football rammed his cock down his sissy throat, almost choking Blue-Balls in the process. </p>
<p>“Shit this sissy’s throat is good!” Mr. Football grunted.  “I thought I’d emptied my balls in your pussy last night, Lisa…but I already feel I’m about to blow!”</p>
<p>Mistress Lisa smiled at this…and looked around at the hall, spotting the mess it was still in, before smiling evilly. </p>
<p>“Sissy Blue-Balls!” she called out.  “When my guest here shoots his load down your throat…you have my permission to cum.”</p>
<p>Normally only Master Luke had the authority to allow us sissies to cum but certain Mistresses were granted permission as well.  Mistress Lisa, being among the first recruited in the harem, had such authority.  Upon hearing this, Sissy Blue-Balls’ eyes widened and he began bobbing his head in rhythm with Mr. Football’s thrusts, clearly trying to get him to cum so he could as well.  It took a minute but finally Mr. Football grunted loudly as he pumped his load down his throat…and Blue-Balls’ cock erupted like a volcano.  Blue-Balls climaxing is always a sight to behold, streams of cum shooting out of his cock almost endlessly and raining everywhere.  Mistress Lisa backed away as he began but still got some on her legs and laughed uncontrollably the sissy’s orgasmic expression.  Even with a cock still in his mouth Blue-Balls was clearly in heave, having his first orgasm in probably weeks. </p>
<p>Sissy Blue-Balls kept cumming for a good thirty seconds before he finally stopped.  By this point Mr. Football had backed away and had joined Mistress Lisa in her laughter.  Blue-Balls fell forward and thanked them both for allowing him such sweet release before offering to clean the mess for them, which he did…with his tongue.  He ran his tongue up and down Mistress Lisa’s leg to clean his own cum off it before turning his attention back to cleaning the floors.  Sissy Blue-Balls resumed his cleaning while Mistress Lisa escorted her guest out. </p>
<p>I don’t know why I stopped to watch this for so long.  It was a fairly ordinary happening in this house.  And Master Luke needed his fruit.</p>
<p>I hurried through the hall, almost slipping on the spilled soapy water, and down the hall to the Master Bedroom.  As I got closer, I suddenly heard arguing.  It wasn’t coming from Master Luke’s room but rather Master Luke Jr.’s.  I didn’t have any trouble recognizing the two voices as I got closer.  Once again Master Dick was arguing with his younger brother, a tragically common occurrence between the two brothers…</p>
<p>“…I don’t know why I even bother listening to you anymore,” I heard Master Luke Jr. say.  “You’re not the boss around here.  You’ll <em>never</em> be the boss here!  I’m Dad’s heir and when I finally inherit this house, you’ll be lucky if I let you live and work with the sissies!”</p>
<p>“Things can change, <em>brother</em>,” replied Master Dick, his voice filled with disdain.  “I actually came in here to make peace.  To see if we really could be brothers from now on.  But I guess you’re no more a brother to me than Alexis is my sister.  She’s made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me either…”</p>
<p>“Damn right we don’t.  In fact, she’s promised me second fuck after Dad has a go at her!  I’m going to record us fucking each other senseless and send it to you!  It’ll be the closest you’ll ever get to touching her pussy.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see…”</p>
<p>The door burst open and Master Dick stormed out, almost running into me.  He paused to look at me and then down at the bowl of fruit resting on my serving tray. </p>
<p>“That for my dad?” he asked.  I nodded and Master Dick grabbed a handful of fruit and stormed off.  There wasn’t anything I could do to get the fruit back so I continued on to Master Luke’s room. </p>
<p>“Ooooohhh…yeah…” Master Luke moaned as I entered.  There he was…my god and master…lying in the middle of a HUGE bed surrounded by five of his wives, including Mistress Anna and Mistress Susan.  Master Luke was lying on the bed, his head resting in the lap of Mistress Anna while Mistress Susan and another Mistress massaged him using their bodies.  Their huge tits rubbed against every inch of his body, their puffy lips kissing his abs and their hands gently stroking his cock.  How I envied the Mistresses, being able to touch Master Luke like that, the way they got to handle his cock…</p>
<p>The remaining two Mistresses were putting on a show for Master.  They knelt on the bed in front of Master Luke, facing each other and tugging on each other’s nipples as they gave each other a long, loud, sloppy kiss.  Master Luke had a beautiful view of their tongues slithering around each other like snakes and of their bimbo boobs being tugged and fondled.  The bed underneath the two Mistresses was very wet, both of them incredibly aroused not just from making out with each other but from knowing that their beloved husband was watching them.  After a while, one Mistress grew dissatisfied with this and pushed her partner back onto the bed before diving into her pussy.  Master Luke laughed as her faced disappeared between her partner’s legs and she loudly and happily began licking and sucking on her pussy.  The other Mistress wrapped her legs around her and tightly gripped the bedsheets as she struggled not to climax too quickly from her skillful lesbian tongue… </p>
<p>I approached the bed and knelt before it, bowing my head and holding up the tray to present my Master with his food. </p>
<p>“Master Luke, this lowly sissy presents you with the fruit you requested.  As always, I’m honored to serve you…”</p>
<p>Master Luke looked at me and smiled. </p>
<p>“Sissy Ball-Sack!  I see Clair gave you my message.  She kick you in the balls?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she did, Master Luke.  Thank you for allowing my wife to touch a worthless man-bitch like me.”</p>
<p>His smile widened and then it faded when he saw the fruit bowl. </p>
<p>“There’s not a lot of fruit on there…”</p>
<p>“Apologies, Master Luke.  Master Dick took some on my way here.”</p>
<p>Master Luke rolled his eyes.  “That little bastard.  If he’s going to keep causing trouble, I’ll have to dig out my old tech and remind him of his place.  Haven’t had to use it in years though.  Where did I put that old laptop?  Eh, whatever.  I’ll look for it after the party…”</p>
<p>The rest of the morning went off without a hitch.  The main hall was cleaned, the food was prepared and by noon we were all singing “Happy Birthday” to Mistress Alexis.  Master Luke, his children and all the Mistresses gathered nude in the main hall and smiled at Mistress Alexis as she sat proudly with her new bimbo boobs and puffy lips at the table with the birthday cake.  The silicon orbs on her chest shook with each breath, her body trembling as her eyes darted back and forth between the cake and her father.  It was clear which one she wanted more.  As soon as the singing was done and the candles blown out, Mistress Alexis didn’t even bother to cut the cake before wiping the table clean and hopping up onto it, spreading her legs and presenting her quivering pussy to Master Luke. </p>
<p>“I’m ready, Daddy!” she declared, her voice quivering in anticipation.  “Please make me your woman!  I want your perfect cock inside me so bad!”</p>
<p>Master Luke was more than happy to oblige.  He’d been stroking his cock the entire time we were singing, holding it near her face so she could get a whiff of his musk and get positively cock drunk.  When it was time to fuck her he simply smiled and slid his cock right into her wet, waiting hole. </p>
<p>“OOOOOHHHH DADDDYYYY!!!” she screamed as his cock slid effortlessly inside her.  “FUCK ME!  FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEE!!!!”</p>
<p>Master Luke buried his face in his daughter’s newly enlarged bosom and suckled her tits, much to her delight. </p>
<p>“YES!  YES!  MY BODY BELONGS TO DADDY!  I LOVE MY DADDY!”</p>
<p>All eyes, including mine, were fixated on Master Luke’s cock as it slid in and out of his daughter.  Everyone steadily began masturbating, save us sissies, but I could feel my cock twitch and harden just the same.  It’d been two weeks since my last release and though I was mostly used to the pain of my balls constantly wanting to explode, watching Master Luke fuck my granddaughter for the first time made it all the more painful.  Everyone seemed extra excited, including Luke Jr. who I saw stroking his cock out of the corner of my eye.  The only one who didn’t seem excited was Master Dick who was watching with his arms crossed, a strange scowl on his face…</p>
<p>The masturbation lasted for only a short time before in devolved into an orgy.  I fetched all the strap-ons and dildos I could find and passed them out to all the Mistresses to entertain themselves while they waited for Master Luke to finish with Alexis.  I could tell Luke Jr. was eager to fuck his sister next but he occupied himself with Mistress Anna, his mother, doing her doggy-style much like he did when they first fucked on his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday.  Master Dick ended up with Clair, his own mother.  He forced her to her hands and knees and started doing her doggy-style as well.  Grabbing her tightly by her bleach-blonde hair, he pulled back on her hard and sent her own silicone boobs bouncing everywhere, all while he continued to watch Master Luke with a strange disdain…</p>
<p>The orgy continued all night and into the morning.  By dawn, Master Luke was passed out amidst a pile of his wives, a contented smile locked on his face.  At some point during the night Luke Jr. and Alexis disappeared to one of their bedrooms so they could have their own private fun.  I think I saw Master Dick follow them at some point but it was hard to tell as I was distracted by some of the Mistresses deciding to have fun with me and the sissies. </p>
<p>Sunlight poured in through the windows that morning to illuminate the sight of me, crouching slightly with my skirt raised as three Mistresses knelt in front of me and taking turns holding vibrator wands to my balls and laughing as they watched me squirm. </p>
<p>“UUUrrrghHHHoooo!” I groaned through gritted teeth, my hands shaking as I held up my skirt and my eyes rolling back into my head as I struggled to think of anything other than the agonizing feeling of my balls ready to explode.  The other sissies were in the same boat.  Sissy Blue-Balls was standing nearby and I could hear him pant and moan, “I’m a blue-balled sissy!  I’m being punished for my sins!  I defied a sexual god!  I’m being punished for my sins!”</p>
<p>The Mistresses all laughed at our visible agony. </p>
<p>“I just love tormenting the sissies!” one Mistress tormenting me laughed.  I was too distracted to tell which one.  “It’s fun watching them squirm!  I’m still surprised by how obedient they are!  They let us do anything to them!  They must love Master Luke as much as we do!”</p>
<p>“Maybe more,” admitted another Mistress, “Especially this one.  Being Master Luke’s father, Sissy Ball-Sack here was the first to serve him.”</p>
<p>“Wait, seriously?!  This is Master Luke’s <em>father?!</em>  How’d that happen?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  He’s been this way since I joined the harem seventeen years ago.  I remember it perfectly.  I was at a museum with my then-husband and four-year-old son and when they were in the bathroom, I met Master Luke.  He said I had the perfect body and that I belonged to him now.  I somehow knew he was right so I followed him to his car…gave him a blowjob on our way to our new home…and there was Sissy Ball-Sack waiting to serve us.  I didn’t know he was Master Luke’s father either until Susan told me a couple years later.  But he’s just a sissy so it doesn’t really matter.  Right, Sissy Ball-Sack?”</p>
<p>“Master Luke must be obeyed!  Master Luke is a sexual god!  I must serve!” I panted, still struggling to contain my excitement.  I couldn’t think of anything except the vibration against my balls, the buckets of cum inside them that wanted to shoot out all over the place and how I couldn’t without Master Luke’s permission!</p>
<p>“I mustn’t cum!  I must obey!  Mustn’t cum without permission!  Must obey!  Must serve!  Must obey!  Must!  Must!  Must!”</p>
<p>The Mistresses laughed at my pain.  The other sissies weren’t fairing any better, the rest of them echoing similar chants as they struggled not to climax.  Thankfully I received relief as another Mistress came in and declared that Master Dick wanted to see me in his room for some reason.  Disappointed, the Mistresses tormenting me moved to torment the other sissies and I was allowed to leave. </p>
<p>I found Master Dick in his room, sitting naked at his computer with his back to the door…and he wasn’t alone.  Surprisingly, Luke Jr. and Alexis were there too and acting…odd.  They were standing off to the side of Dick’s desk behaving much like I saw Louie behaving so long ago.  They were perfectly rigid, staring straight ahead and mumbling a chant in an emotionless tone…</p>
<p>“Master Dick is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed.  Master Dick is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed.  Master Dick is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed.”</p>
<p>Luke Jr.’s cock was visibly very hard and I thought I could see a lot of moisture between Alexis’s legs.  Dick was hunched over his desk, naked like his siblings, and staring at the computer screen with an evil smile.</p>
<p>“Master Dick?  You summoned me?” I said to get his attention.  “Is there…something wrong with Master Luke Jr. and Mistress Alexis…?”</p>
<p>Master Dick ignored my question and didn’t turn away from his computer.  Instead he pointed to Luke Jr.’s hard cock and said, “Do me a favor.  I interrupted by brother and sister while they were going at it and Junior here didn’t get his load off.  Kind of feel bad about that so use your mouth to help him get it off.  It might be the last one he gets for a while…”</p>
<p>I wasn’t sure what he meant by that but I responded with a dutiful, “Yes, Master Dick,” and went to work.  Luke Jr. didn’t seem to register my presence even as I knelt him front of him and he remained completely unfazed even as I started sucking his cock.  There was a sweet taste on his member.  Was it my granddaughter’s love juices?  I could only imagine as my head bobbed back and forth.</p>
<p>“Master Dick is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed.  Master Dick is a sexual god.  He must be obeyed,” was all he said as I blew him.  Kind of reminded me of my own mantra about Master Luke but…why were these two saying it about their brother?</p>
<p>Didn’t take long before my grandson came in my mouth, though he continued to seem oblivious to it.  I cleaned myself and turned to Master Dick to ask him again what was wrong with them.  He smiled and said, “I like them like this.  Their personalities were always shit so…not a big loss.”</p>
<p>“<em>You</em> did this to them?  Why?  How?”</p>
<p>Master Dick didn’t answer my question, instead turning his chair to face me and adopting a stern expression. </p>
<p>“Bow,” was all he said.  I was still on my knees so all I had to do was touch my forehead to the floor and prostrate myself before Master Dick. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” he asked abruptly.</p>
<p>“I am Sissy Ball-Sack, the loyal slave to Master Luke and his family,” I declared, keeping my head bowed. </p>
<p>“So you serve my father.  Meaning that any orders he gives overrides mine, right?” Master Dick asked, his tone becoming…strange. </p>
<p>“Of course,” I replied.  “He is my Master and I’m happy to serve him.”</p>
<p>“But…<em>why</em> do you serve him…?”  Master Dick’s voice was dripping with venom now.  Don’t know why he was asking this though.  The answer was obvious. </p>
<p>“Because it’s a Father’s Duty to obey his son.”</p>
<p>“Ah HA!” Master Dick suddenly exclaimed.  I raised my head and looked at him, a triumphant smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Exactly!” he continued.  “A Father’s Duty is to obey is son!  That applies to ALL fathers, correct?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“So tell me this…<em>Grandfather</em>.  Why is it…that your precious Master Luke…my <em>father</em>…isn’t obeying <em>me</em>…?”</p>
<p>I froze.  I…hadn’t considered that. </p>
<p>I couldn’t believe it.  Like a brilliant revelation, I realized that for the past twenty years…Master Luke has been violating an important tenant in life.  A Father’s Duty is to obey his son.  There were no exceptions to this.  <em>None.</em></p>
<p>“You’re…you’re right, Master Dick!  Master Luke <em>should</em> be serving you!  He should be serving BOTH his sons!”</p>
<p>“Actually, I think serving the ELDEST son takes priority, don’t you think?” Master Dick asked smugly.  I wasn’t sure about that.  I didn’t know how a father should react when he has two sons.  I voiced my confusion and Master Dick mumbled something about adding that to the programming before speaking up.  “The eldest son must be obeyed.  I think it’s time my dad was taught an important lesson about life.  I found some stuff on one of Dad’s old laptops that’ll…help us get the point across.  Assuming you’re willing to help…”</p>
<p>I nodded eagerly.  It was my sworn duty to obey my son…but I felt it was more vital to uphold this solemn duty in all its forms.  Every father must obey his son, no exceptions.  No exceptions.  No exceptions…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Disclaimer]</p>
<p>This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.</p>
<p>All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.</p>
<p>Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A Father’s Duty – Chapter 4</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Master Dick dispatched me to fetch Master Luke.  He was still in the hall, recovering from the previous night’s orgy.  He was just starting to stir as I approached him, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes as I knelt and bowed my head. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Master Luke.  Forgive this worthless sissy for disturbing you but Mistress Alexis has requested your presence in her room.  She’s eager to continue last night…”</p>
<p>Master Luke yawned again and smiled.  “She’s only had those tits for a couple of weeks and she’s already a bimbo whore who can’t live without my cock!  Damn I love that girl…”</p>
<p>He didn’t question me at all as he dislodged himself from his pile of flesh and followed me to Alexis’ room.  I opened the door and motioned for him to go in first, which he did.  Barely two feet over the threshold…the trap was sprung.  Alexis and Luke Jr. jumped their father and subdued him.  I swiftly closed the door and shoved a rag in Master Luke’s mouth to stifle his screams as I helped restrain him.  He grunted and moaned in shock and anger but ultimately the three of us combined were too strong for him.  We forced him to his knees and made him look up at Master Dick as he towered over him, a phone clutched in his hands. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Dad!  Hope you enjoyed last night.  It’s going to be the last one like it you’ll ever have,” he declared evilly.  “Remember how a couple years ago when you called me ‘useless’, an ‘asshole’ and other more colorful names?  You said I’d never inherit the family?  Well…I think you’ve forgotten a very important rule.  What was it again, Sissy Ball-Sack?”</p>
<p>“A Father’s Duty is to obey his son,” I repeated. </p>
<p>Suddenly Master Luke stopped struggling.  He looked at me…then at Master Dick…then in horror at the phone in his hands.  Again, he tried to scream through his gag and struggled harder than ever to get away as though fighting for his life but we kept a tight grip on him.  It also helped when Master Dick kicked him in the balls.  His precious balls…</p>
<p>Master Luke stopped struggling but snapped his eyes shut, refusing any command to open them again.  “You’re only prolonging the inevitable, Dad.  Or should I call you…Sissy Butt-Fucker?”</p>
<p>Master Dick laughed at the name he’d chosen for his father.  It was a fine name for a slave, much like my own, but Master Luke…no, Sissy Butt-Fucker didn’t seem to like it.  He clenched his fists and trembled in rage but still refused to open his eyes.  At Master Dick’s direction, I helped him do it.  I grabbed his head and forced his eyes open just as Master Dick placed the phone in front of his face…</p>
<p>“A Father’s Duty is to obey his son…” I whispered in Butt-Fucker’s ear as a bright light flashed from the phone. </p>
<p>We released Sissy Butt-Fucker as his body went limp.  He stopped struggling and continued to stare at the phone as several more flashes erupted in his face.  When it was finished, Master Dick backed away and watched as Sissy Butt-Fucker knelt there with a blank look on his face for several moments, his mind clearly processing and accepting his new role in life.  Finally, he blinked and looked up at Master Dick. </p>
<p>“Hello!” Master Dick said with a mocking wave.  “I believe you have something to say to me?  Like…what’s the most important thing in your life?”</p>
<p>Slowly the dazed expression faded from Butt-Fucker’s face and he nodded. </p>
<p>“A Father’s…Duty…is to obey…his eldest son…” he slowly got out.  Saying it out loud seemed to invigorate him though.  Master Luke…Sissy Butt-Fucker…straightened up, smiled and declared, “My name is Sissy Butt-Fucker!  I’m your loyal slave, Master Dick.  As your Father it’s my sworn duty to obey and worship you…and your divine cock…as a sexual <em>god</em>…”</p>
<p>Butt-Fucker’s eyes fell on Master Dick’s exposed cock and I watched as Butt-Fucker’s cock grew instantly erect.  I could tell he wanted to grab it and stroke it but like a dutiful father he refused to do so unless permitted. </p>
<p>“I live to serve you…I live to serve your cock…” Butt-Fucker went on, dreamily watching Master Dick’s cock become erect as well.  “Please let me serve your cock, Master Dick…”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you prefer all the lovely ladies in the main hall serve <em>your</em> cock instead?” Master Dick asked mockingly, knowing full well the answer. </p>
<p>“No, Master Dick!  A Father’s Duty is to never touch a woman without his son’s permission.  A Father’s Duty is to give full control of all his wives and daughters to his eldest son when he comes of age!  Everyone outside is yours, Master Dick!  I offer them all to you to worship your glorious cock!”</p>
<p>Things were going to be very strange once we went back outside.  All the Mistresses will be eager to have sex with Sissy Butt-Fucker again but now they’ll have to obey Master Dick instead.  Wonder how they’ll take this transition of power?</p>
<p>“Please…Master Dick…” Sissy Butt-Fucker bowed before his son, prostrating himself before him and surrendering himself completely to Master Dick’s authority.  “Please bless your slave with your glorious cock.  Or at least let me masturbate to your presence!  I live to worship you, Master.  I live to serve…”</p>
<p>It was so…strange…seeing my son and former Master acting just like I do…saying the same things I often say.  I still technically serve Master Luke, seeing as how he’s my son, but now that he’s Sissy Butt-Fucker he belongs to Master Dick.  By extension, I serve Master Dick now too.  This was all very confusing and would take a lot of getting used to…</p>
<p>“I might let you cum if you put on a good show for everyone when we introduce you.  But first we need to get ready!  I’ve outfits all prepared for my beloved sister, Bimbo-Tits, my precious younger brother, Sissy Ass-Licker, and a little bonus for my <em>dear</em> father, Sissy Butt-Fucker…”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, “Master Luke” appeared before his assembled harem and servants in the main hall, all of them confused by Master Luke being wrapped from head to toe in a blanket with only the lower half of his face visible. </p>
<p>“I have an important announcement, everyone,” he began.  All the women looked anxious, probably expecting for him to drop the blanket and begin fucking them all at any moment. </p>
<p>“I’ve been…reminded of something important,” he continued.  “Long ago I taught my dad…Sissy Ball-Sack…that a father’s most important duty is to obey his son.  This morning I was reminded that…I too have a son now.  Two of them, in fact.  And a daughter.  But it’s a father’s duty to obey his son.  His eldest son.  So from this day on…”</p>
<p>He dropped the blanket and was met with a resounding gasp from the crowd as he stood before them wearing a frilly French Maid dress, high heels with fishnet stockings…and a chastity cage.  A very tight one design to constrict the cock and balls very painfully when having an erection…like the one he was having right now. </p>
<p>“…I pledge myself to serve my eldest son, Master Dick.  Everything I own now belongs to him.  All who served me must now serve and love him just as they did with me.  My name is Sissy Butt-Fucker now and I’m unworthy of your love and pleasure.  Please treat me as you would any other sissy.  Use me.  Humiliate me.  As long as it pleases Master Dick, I don’t care what you do to me.  I vow to serve him the rest of my life…along with the rest of my family…”</p>
<p>There was the click of heels as Bimbo-Tits and Sissy Ass-Licker entered the room, marching like robot drones with their arms outstretched in front of them to boot until they came to a stop alongside their father.  Both were wearing maid outfits as well.  Ass-Licker’s cock was free of a chastity cage though and fully erect while Bimbo-Tits was wearing a 12-inch strap-on.  The lumpy and painful kind…</p>
<p>“My name is Bimbo-Tits.  I live to serve Master Dick,” Bimbo Tits declared in a bland, robotic tone.</p>
<p>“My name is Sissy Ass-Licker.  I live to serve Master Dick,” Ass-Licker echoed. </p>
<p>I stepped up to stand alongside them, reminding them of who I am.  “My name is Sissy Ball-Sack.  I serve Master Luke…Sissy Butt-Fucker…and now I also serve Master Dick just as faithfully.  As should you all.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, folks!” the voice of Master Dick rank out as he entered the hall, grinning from ear to ear and holding up his phone.  “I’m the new boss around here!  And all you bitches now obey ME!!!”</p>
<p>He held up the phone and after several bright flashes, everyone from the Mistresses to the Sissy’s fell to their knees and bowed to the new Master.</p>
<p>“We love you, Master Dick!  We must obey Master Dick!”</p>
<p>And just like that, full power over the house and family shifted to Master Dick.  There was only one formality left to solidify it all. </p>
<p>At Master Dick’s command, in front of all his former wives, lovers and servants, Sissy Butt-Fucker bent over and presented his ass to Bimbo-Tits and her huge monster strap-on.  “I offer up my asshole to be destroyed by my daughter and her monster strap-on to show my obedience to my Master.  Everyone, please watch me get broken in like a proper sissy.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed at Butt-Fucker degrading himself.  Master Dick gave Bimbo-Tits the go ahead to act.  “You’re up, Bimbo-Tits!  Show the world why this asshole is called Sissy Butt-Fucker!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Dick.  I obey,” responded Bimbo-Tits.  She marched up to her father and without any hesitation pressed her lumpy dildo against his asshole and pushed in, slowly at first as Butt-Fucker wasn’t used to having something so huge up his ass yet but steadily faster as more and more of it disappeared inside him.  With each inch that went in, Butt-Fucker’s screams of agony grew steadily louder.  He didn’t move an inch, didn’t struggle at all as Bimbo-Tits penetrated him, but he couldn’t contain his screams of agony as his asshole was completely destroyed.  I smiled as I watched, remembering how painful it was when I first started dildos up my ass for my Master.  Granted Butt-Fucker was a bit kinder back then and let me start with smaller stuff and work my way up.  Butt-Fucker was getting the big size right away.  Though in truth I wasn’t quite sure which pained him more right now, the dildo up his ass or the chastity cage around his cock.  Despite his obvious pain, he was clearly becoming unbearably aroused by being used and degraded like this.  As Bimbo-Tits’ huge boobs went bouncing out of her uniform from thrusting so hard, Butt-Fucker’s cock pressed tightly against his chastity cage quite painfully from what I could see.  I was so grateful Butt-Fucker never forced me into one of those…</p>
<p>I got so hard watching Butt-Fucker get used.  I serve Master Dick now but as Butt-Fucker’s father I still worshipped him as a sexual god.  Master Dick must’ve noticed this because he came over and asked me my thoughts on all this.  I told him the truth, that I envied Bimbo-Tits being able to fuck Butt-Fucker like that and that I longed for release.  But even though I served Master Dick, there were some orders I still needed to receive from Butt-Fucker, seeing as he was still my son. </p>
<p>Master Dick’s brow furrowed for a moment before he smiled and walked over to Butt-Fucker.  He whispered something in his ear and after he backed away, Butt-Fucker looked at me and said, “Sissy Ball-Sack!  Come here!”</p>
<p>I approached and between his pained grunts, Butt-Fucker said to me something that made my heart swell with joy.  “Sissy Ball-Sack…from now on I’m just a slave like you.  I’m Sissy Butt-Fucker…which means you’re free to use me however you wish.  Master Dick says you’re allowed to fuck me three times a day and cum twice a week!  You can start my dumping your first load in two weeks in my sissy mouth.  And—”</p>
<p>Butt-Fucker didn’t get a chance to finish.  Something came over me and I snapped, thrusting my cock into his mouth as deep as it could go.  It was happening.  At long last it was happening!  My son, my sexual god, had my cock down his throat!  All these years I was forced to merely watched and worship, never touching my Master and finding release just through masturbation or fucking the other sissies.  But now my time to fuck had come and it was just as glorious as I imagined!  I ignored Butt-Fucker’s gagging and kept thrusting my cock in and out of his throat, grabbing his head to force his face into my groin. </p>
<p>“A Father’s Duty is to obey his son!” I panted.  “A Father’s Duty is to worship and obey his son like a sexual god!  A Father’s Duty is to NEVER masturbate or cum without his son’s permission!  AND I HAVE PERMISSION!”</p>
<p>I had to be thrusting even harder and faster than Bimbo-Tits was.  I heard Master Dick laugh and say, “Ass-Licker!  Live up to your name!” and next thing I knew, Ass-Licker was kneeling behind me and doing his best to lick my ass as I thrust like a piston.  By this point everyone in the hall was laughing at us.  What a sight we had to be, a father, son and two grandchildren, all dressed in matching maid dresses, stockings, heels and wigs and fucking each other senseless in a weird family orgy.  Well…weird to anyone else, I’m sure.  But in this family, we were all mere slaves to Master Dick.  As slaves we were simply following our Master’s orders and what was wrong with that?  Nothing I could think of.  But then again, it was hard to think at all as two weeks’ worth of cum steadily came to a boil…</p>
<p>“Cumming!  Cumming!  I’M CUMMING IN MY SON’S MOUTH!  I’M CUMMIIIIIIIINNGG!!!!”</p>
<p>At last it happened and I pumped a MASSIVE load down Butt-Fucker’s throat, so much that some came gushing out of his nose.  His eyes rolled back into his head as Bimbo-Tit slowed down her thrusting until Master Dick ordered us to stand back.  Butt-Fucker collapsed, spasming from a combination of pain and pleasure.  I panted and smiled as I enjoyed the afterglow of this wonderous sex…and eagerly pondered what I wanted to do for round two. </p>
<p>“Great way to start my reign!” Master Dick laughed.  He clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention and said, “I’m in the mood for a pool party!  All you bitches follow me!  I wanna see how many of you I can fuck in one day.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Dick!” all the wives giddily declared.  They rushed to surround and fawn all over him, kissing his neck and running their hands all over his body, especially his cock. </p>
<p>“Master Dick…you’re so handsome…” cooed Mistress Anna.</p>
<p>“You’re a god…a sexual god…let me worship your cock…” pleased another Mistress.</p>
<p>“I love you, Master Dick!” declared another.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we <em>ever</em> loved a creature like Sissy Butt-Fucker!” said another disgustedly.  “His cock is so…<em>worthless</em> compared to yours, Master Dick!”</p>
<p>Sissy Butt-Fucker suddenly groaned as his cock tightened some more against the cage, clearly aroused by the women talking down to him like this.</p>
<p>“Worship me all you want, bitches!  My first ‘sermon’ starts out back in five minutes!  Ball-Sack, Bimbo-Tits, Ass-Licker, make breakfast and serve it to us outside.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Dick,” we responded, though I was very disappointed I couldn’t continue with Butt-Fucker. </p>
<p>“Blue-Balls, Cock-Sucker and Love-Nuts, stay here with Butt-Fucker.  He’s made quite a mess this morning.  Help him make a bigger one and then make <em>him</em> clean it up!  Blue-Balls, I’m sure you especially have some inventive ideas on what to do with Butt-Fucker…”</p>
<p>Sissy Blue-Balls smiled and said, “Yes, Master Dick.  Thank you, Master Dick…”</p>
<p>As I followed Master Dick and the others out of the hall, I saw the other three sissies towering over Butt-Fucker, cocks in their hands and stroking them.  Hours later after the wildest pool orgy I’d ever seen, I passed through the main hall to find Butt-Fucker drenched with cum, on his knees and doing his best to scrub the floor with a brush and a bucket of water.  His ass was facing me as I walked in…and I remembered that I was still permitted to fuck him twice more today…</p>
<p>And thus our new normal began.  My son joined us sissies in tending to Master Dick and all his needs.  The boy ran his father absolutely raggid and I constantly saw Sissy Butt-Fucker running back and forth across the mansion, desperately trying to complete as many of the tasks his Master had put on him, all while struggling with the pain of the chastity cage around his member.  The pain became even worse after Master Dick ordered us to start taking a strange pill with every meal.  I later found out from Sissy Blue-Balls that it was the same medication he took while he was a Master.  Within weeks our cocks began to swell in size…and we all became hornier than ever.  The orgasm denial Master Luke and the Mistresses liked to put us sissies through became even more painful but it became worth it during the sweet release we were granted whenever we fucked Sissy Butt-Fucker.  He was our plaything in our off hours…as we took turns ass-pounding or throat-fucking him like a sex doll.  He took it all in his stride, as was his duty out of loyalty to his son, but as his own cock swelled against the chastity cage, it was clear that he was in constant pain every second.  Something about that made it even…hotter. </p>
<p>New women joined the harem and Master Dick made a regular sport of finding new ways to torment us, especially Butt-Fucker.  Master Dick got ahold of my old army buddy, the one who comes over once a year to punish my ass, and told him that Sissy Butt-Fucker will be joining old Sissy Ball-Sack for the annual punishment.  Master Dick considered having Butt-Fucker take all the punishment but he didn’t want to spoil a 20-year-old tradition. </p>
<p>As for me…I couldn’t be happier.  For the first time in decades, my son and I have finally become closer.  I serve his son faithfully and I fuck him regularly while he smiles at me.  When he was younger, I thought we’d never find something to bond over.  Now as we stand side-by-side as slaves, watching our Master fuck his sixth pussy for the day, we find ourselves growing closer as we repeat the mantra that’s the core of our lives. </p>
<p>“A Father’s Duty is to obey his son.  A Father’s Duty is to worship and obey his son like a sexual god.  A Father’s Duty is to be his son’s slave and call him Master.  A Father’s Duty is to obey his son…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>THE END</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>